Loading and unloading heavy, large, or awkwardly shaped cargo from a truck or other utility vehicle is a common difficulty for the vehicle's operator, particularly in situations where the operator is working alone and must perform these tasks without assistance from others. These difficulties can result in time delays and risks of injury.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a mechanical apparatus that safely transports the cargo of a truck to or from a position in which the cargo can be safely loaded or unloaded, with minimal lifting or carrying required.